differenthistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Detective Jenny (Johnsonverse)
Detective Jenny is an American animated series that ran on WBC's Saturday Night block from September 3, 1994 to December 29, 2001, and again since September 2, 2017. The series follows the adventures of six (nine starting with the fourth film) teen detectives in the employ of the UN to uncover such things as drug smugglers, arms traffickers, human slavers, and terrorists. The series was critically acclaimed, and spawned a franchise including merchandise, films, games, soundtracks, and a clothing line, with Team Jenny appearing on Fireside Chat with Tim Johnson in 2018. Development In early 1992, Tammy Jo Johnson, known for being a doodler, drew up five characters while at a Howard Johnson's during a visit at Times Square. Johnson named the five characters' given names after relatives of the Johnson Family (Jenny was named after Johnathan Johnson's wife Jenny Anne Daniels; an urban legend postulates that Jenny Smith was named after the character, as she was born during the series' first run, Makayla was named after Daniel Johnson's aunt Makayla O'Neill, Kristen was named after Sheldon Johnson's mother Kristen Parker, Terry was named after Tammy Jo's cousin Terry Jones, and Louise was named after Sheldon Johnson's half-sister Louise Benjamin). At that point, she immediately began making a series of comic books based on the five characters, naming the series Detective Jenny, about the five girls employed by the UN to uncover various criminal activities, under the Chalke Comics banner (later Johnson Comics after 2010) to distinguish from the former Johnson Comics, which Phil Stacker had sold to Marvel during his mental breakdown in October 1991. The series was an instant hit, and Johnson's brother, Stephen J. Chalke, saw potential in the characters, and started creating the television series in mid-1993. The pilot, finished in December 1993, was sold to WBC, where Sheldon Johnson, Jr., and his brother Craig, helped Tammy Jo and Stephen develop the series. Ronnie, who was named after Tammy Jo's aunt Ronnie Chalke, was added for the series. Premise The series follows six (nine starting with the fourth film) 13 to 16-year-old girls working for a special task unit of the United Nations. They were selected because of their unassuming looks. Known as "Team Jenny", they are tasked with infiltrating, uncovering, and in many cases, destroying illegal operations. The series has been described as "deceptive". On the outside, it seems like a generic girls' show, but the series is actually very dark and mature, serving to deconstruct the child hero concept. The heroines often find themselves in dangerous situations, and carry firearms that they do not hesitate to use to kill. In fact, they seem to have no qualms about killing, and will not take chances with their enemies. In addition, innocent civilians, even children, are often caught in the crossfire. As a result, they are viewed as outcasts in school because of their line of work, and don't have any friends aside from each other. They have also been left with mental and emotional scars as the series progressed, and since no therapist will see them, these scars only worsened to the point that Terry once ripped out and ate the heart of a drug lord and chucked an active grenade in his mouth in a Season 8 episode, Makayla and Kristen stabbed a smuggler with a sword, took out his eyes with a corkscrew, and left him to die in a Season 5 episode, and Louise also once burned a terrorist alive and fed his body parts to her dogs in a Season 6 episode. The series also involves such themes as drugs, smuggling, slavery, human trafficking, and terrorism, among other. Villains are either depicted as depraved individuals, or good people forced into a life of crime. It is for this reason that several one-off villains were redeemed, but usually died in the process. The series also has a recurring antagonist in the form of a terrorist organization known as Black Scorpion. Led by a man known only as "Onizuka" (named for Ellison Onizuka, an astronaut who died in the Space Shuttle Challenger disaster), they commit terror acts around the world, with the ultimate goal of Japan gaining independence from the United States, though this goal later changed, after the first film, to the more noble goal of a global utopia where war is an alien concept, while utilizing the same brutal tactics. This was the first series to use Johnson's famed hybrid approach, mixing animation with live-action elements such as miniatures and live pyrotechnics. In fact, early in production, Johnson Television was in talks with Gerry Anderson to make a Supermarionation series out of the concept; had this gone through, it would have been Anderson's first series to use Supermarionation since The Secret Service; negotiations fell through when Anderson wanted to use the Supermacromation technique used in Terrahawks. The series was also the first WBC series to be created in widescreen, to coincide with Johnson-owned PrimeStar's switch to widescreen earlier that year. The intro is also innovative, using an opening similar to that of the later show The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest, while a dramatic theme by longtime Johnson Philharmonic Orchestra composer Cal Johnson plays. The sound of ice clinking in glass is also heard in every episode. The opening sequence is an homage to old spy movies. Much of the series' soundtrack is stock music composed by Barry Grey for various Gerry Anderson series. The outro involves the cast in various situations from the previous season (except for season one, which had clips from the pilot and the first six episodes), set to another original composition; both the opening and end credit music were used in the 2004 video game Evil Genius. Unlike many shows, all the voice actors record together in a soundstage (Stage 33, the same stage that also tapes WBC's game shows, in addition to Game Show Network and Comedy Central's game shows; as a result, many game show hosts like Bob Barker, Tom Bergeron, Brad Garrett, Marco Antonio Regil, Ray Combs, David Ruprecht, Steve Harvey, Wink Martindale, Todd Newton, Bob Goen, and Rolf Benirschke have all guest starred), and are encouraged to improvise; Tammy Jo Johnson explained in a 2000 interview that this would lead to realistic back-and-forth between characters; this led to many outtakes, all considered hilarious, some of which made it into a documentary on the series in 2017. Characters United Nations The United Nations (UN) is an intergovernmental organization tasked to promote international co-operation and to create and maintain international order. A replacement for the ineffective League of Nations, the organization was established on 24 October 1945 after World War II with the aim of preventing another such conflict. Team Jenny The main protagonists of the series, Team Jenny is the UN's best team of detectives. This title is a misnomer, as the team more often acts as spies, saboteurs, assassins, even commandos. Despite their young ages, ranging from 13-16, they are hypercompetent at their jobs, rarely getting so much as a scratch. However, since they have had to experience a wide range of horrifying sites, their mental and emotional states are very, very fragile, and they are liable to flip out unexpectedly at any time. * Jenny G. Dennis '(Tara Strong; credited as Tara Charendoff 1993-2000) - The main protagonist of the series, Jenny is the titular character. She is the leader of Team Jenny. Jenny is normally the most level-headed member of the team, and serves as a calming influence to the others. Even so, Jenny is not immune to flipping out, once ripping off a drug smuggler's arm in the Season 7 episode ''Operation: Drug-less. She is a well-rounded agent, able to do anything while excelling at nothing, making her the most reliable agent employed by the UN. Jenny is the oldest member of the team, at age 16. * '''Makayla O. Gomez (Cree Summer 1993-2001; Jessica DiCicco 2003-present) - The deuteragonist. Makayla is Jenny's second-in-command, childhood friend, and confidant (there are also many hints that Jenny and Makayla may be romantically attracted to each other), and often her main anchor to sanity. She is also the wealthiest member, her father, who was an immigrant from Mexico, having made his fortune through selling burgers, beer and ice cream, and as such can get access to a therapist who will actually see her (most therapists refuse to see the team out of fear of being targeted by their enemies). As a result, she is the most well-adjusted member, but still has episodes of depravity. Makayla's specialty is infiltration, which she achieves using a variety of gadgets and gizmos such as a grappling gun, a laser cutter, and a watch that renders her invisible. Makayla is the second-oldest member of the team, also being 16-years old, but is a few months younger than Jenny. * Kristen Smith '(Kristen Schaal) - Kristen is one of the team's two pilots. Despite only being 15-years old, she can pilot any aircraft or helicopter with ease. She is also one of the more mentally-insane members of the team, and is often the one to commit the most gruesome acts against villains, whether it's throwing someone into a volcano or throwing someone to get mauled by lions. She is best friends with fellow pilot Louise. * '''Terry Jones '(Tress MacNeille 1993-2001; Hynden Walch 2003-present) - Team Jenny's weapons expert. Terry is a 14-year old girl who grew up on a farm in California's Central Valley, and whose parents were killed by cattle rustlers; she killed the rustlers with their own weapons, then used their remains as fertilizer. She was then put in an orphanage run by a child abuser, who she called the cops on immediately after stepping through the door. Terry can use a wide variety of weapons, from knives to rocket launchers and everything in between. She is best friends with Ronnie. * 'Louise Savage '(Alanna Ubach) - The team's other pilot, 14-year old Louise is much like her best friend Kristen: able to pilot any aircraft or helicopter with ease, though Louise has the added bonus of being able to drive land vehicles and watercraft. She is perhaps the most depraved member of the team, as she once burned a terrorist alive and then fed his remains to her dogs in the Season 6 episode Operation: Terrorist Kill and also rammed an arms trafficker, ate off his toes and fingers, cut off his tongue, gouged out his eyes, ripped out his spleen, tore off his intestines, burned his corpse, dipped his skin in acid and lye, and threw the body into a saw, cutting it in half and all the remains being preserved as food for Louise's dogs, in the eleventh film. * 'Ronnie Hinton '(Paige O'Hara 1993-2001; Melissa Fahn 2003-present) - The youngest and (until 2003) newest member of the team, 13-year old Ronnie doesn't have nearly as much mental or emotional damage as the other members. She joined the team in the series' pilot, and was quickly taken under Terry's wing. Ronnie's specialty lies in electronics, able to hack computers with impunity and disassemble and reassemble chipsets in minutes, while leaving no evidence behind. She also carries EMP charges designed and built by herself, and can quickly reprogram robots to her side. * 'Joe Quill '(Shane Rimmer) - One of the team's superiors. Between himself and Dennis, Joe is more charismatic, and can empathize with the girls. His job is to brief the team on their target(s), and their objectives. Joe doesn't do much field work anymore, but when he does, even Onizuka himself fears him. * '''Dennis Leonard (Ben Stein) - The team's other superior. Dennis has the charisma of a wet blanket, always being deadpan and humorless, though it has been shown on many occasions that he does indeed have emotions, such as when he was noticeably angry after 9/11. Dennis' job is to give the team their equipment. Starting with the fourth film, three new members joined: * Christy Joles (Tress MacNeille) - Christy is a 14-year-old scientist who, like Angus MacGyver, can make efficient weapons out of ordinary household objects. Like Ronnie, Sandra and Emily, Christy doesn't have the same state of mental health as other members. * Emily Kennedy (Cree Summer) - Emily, a 15-year-old martial-arts expert from Detroit, can take out enemies with kung-fu or karate, and is also a natural fighter. * Sandra Thomas (Paige O'Hara) - 15-year-old Sandra is very good at making weapons, from knives to rocket launchers. Black Scorpion The most-recurring antagonists in the series, Black Scorpion is a global terrorist organization. Originally just another Japanese separatist movement, Black Scorpion eventually began aiming for world domination, with the ultimate goal of creating a utopia free of war. They still use the same tactics since there's no other way to unify the world under one banner. *'Onizuka' (Mako Iwamatsu 1993-2007; Greg Baldwin 2009-present) - The main antagonist of the series. Episodes Comics (1992-present) Pilot (1993) Season 1 (1994) Season 2 (1995) Season 3 (1996) Season 4 (1997) Detective Jenny: The Movie (1997) Season 5 (1998) Season 6 (1999) Detective Jenny: The Second Movie (1999) Season 7 (2000) Season 8 (2001) Detective Jenny: The Third Movie (2001) Detective Jenny: The Fourth Movie (2003) Detective Jenny: The Fifth Movie (2005) Detective Jenny: The Sixth Movie (2007) Detective Jenny: The Seventh Movie (2009) Detective Jenny: The Eighth Movie (2011) Detective Jenny: The Ninth Movie (2013) Detective Jenny: The Tenth Movie (2015) Detective Jenny: The Eleventh Movie (2017) Season 9 (2017) Season 10 (2018) Soundtrack Reception Merchandise Video games The games were all critically acclaimed. Detective Jenny (Sega Genesis, Super Nintendo Entertainment System; 1994) Detective Jenny 2 (Sega Genesis, Nintendo 64, PlayStation, Sega Saturn, 1996) Detective Jenny 3 (Nintendo 64, PlayStation, Sega Saturn, 1998) Detective Jenny 4 (Nintendo 64, PlayStation, PlayStation 2, Sega Dreamcast, 2000) Detective Jenny 5 (Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox, 2002) Detective Jenny 6 (Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox, 2004) Detective Jenny 7 (Nintendo GameCube, Xbox 360, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, PSP, 2006) Detective Jenny 8 (Wii, Xbox 360, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, PSP, 2008) Detective Jenny 9 (Wii, Xbox 360, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, PSP, 2010) Detective Jenny 10 (Wii, Xbox 360, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Wii U, 2012) Detective Jenny 11 (Wii, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Wii U, 2014) Detective Jenny 12 (Wii, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Wii U, 2016) Detective Jenny 13 (Wii, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, 2018) Clothing line The clothing line covers outfits for every member of Team Jenny. The costumes are full-piece, and are used as Halloween costumes, cosplays, or worn everyday. Category:Johnsonverse